-Mine- Human Bill Cipher x Reader
by Nashi-Meku
Summary: Trapped in your own mind, you're desperately trying to run away from the inevitable. Both you and Bill know this.


_Because I'm a horrible human being, I've barely written anything. I can already feel the angry yells._

 _But here's one for Bill. Because who doesn't love Bill._

* * *

It's been so long since you were stuck here, you've lost all concept of time. In fact, time was the least of your worries. Time, was now a luxury that was long forgotten, because all you could do was run.

Run from the dream demon that was set on catching you.

This was _your_ mind, _your_ domain! And you were running from some stranger who didn't know a thing about you. Well, technically speaking, he knew everything about you. No doors, no secrets could be hidden from him, no matter how hard you tried, no matter how many locks you managed to slap on to those doors. The hallways of your mind were completely open to him, and he could access them when ever he fancied.

It was all your fault. You agreed to strike a deal with Bill Cipher.

In your defense, you tried to do it for the better, but you didn't know that he would take over your body and your mind. You were a mere spirit, a thought left in your mind that rebelled against his rule. Bill knew how much you tried to push back against him, but also knew how futile it was to struggle. There was no saving you now, and both of you knew that, no matter how many times you ran way from him.

Like right now.

Taking a sharp left turn, you fled down the hallways of your memories, away from the cackling laughter behind you. Doors left and right were labeled with times, secrets, and other categories that you sped past. Your mind was a palace, and even though you knew it from top to bottom, so did Bill, and it wouldn't be long before he cornered you again. Gritting your teeth, you busted through a door, and jumped onto a moving train. The train of thought never stopped, and every time you boarded or got off it, you had to jump, which resulted in multiple injuries. This time, you got a nasty scrape that scratched up past your knee, and onto your thigh. Wincing, you tried to find some kind of cloth for a bandage, but came up with nothing. Suddenly, the train went over a bump, and almost derailed off the tracks. A flash of golden light proved that it was Bill once again, stopping you from getting away, and you dashed down another hallway, giving gasps of pain because of your damaged leg every once in a while.

Why were you outrunning the inevitable? There was no way you could win. None at all.

You threw open a door, and with the strength you had left, shut it tightly, and sealed it off with as many locks as you could think of. It was pointless, but you still tried, because you didn't want to face the inevitable.

"Oh (name)~!" A voice floated in from outside the door. You were done for. "Where are you~?"

You scooted back further into the corner of the room.

"(name)~" The smile was in there with his words, and they stopped right behind the door. "What's this? You're trying to hide from me again?" You turned away and covered your head as Bill smashed through the locks with a swipe of his cane. And there he was, in all his glory, Bill Cipher. His golden hair rested in a flop over his face, with one of his eyes being completely black with the exception of a small, glowing triangle that floated around in the middle. He wore a yellow sleeveless sweater that had brick patterns coming up from the bottom, and a little black bow tie in between the black drawstrings. His black dress shirt had golden brick patterns covering the sleeves, and he wore black pants and golden soled black boots. The little top hat on his head floated above his hair.

"There you are!" His smile stretched across his face, and he stepped into the room. You tried to fuse with the wall.

"Go away... please..." your strained voice had no affect on him, as all he did was step closer. Your leg had been injured even more in the dive out of the train, and you knew you were in no condition to try and escape.

"Ah, so you know that running away would be impossible~" Bill finally arrived in front of you, and towered above your sitting figure. "Looks like you had quite a nasty fall this time. Is that a broken knee I see?" He poked your knee with the bottom of his cane, and you had to bite back a scream.

"Just... leave me alone!" It hurt so much to even sit there. "You already have my body and my mind... what else do you want from me?"

Bill chuckled, before snapping his fingers. Bandages appeared out of no where, and wrapped around your wound. A yellow cast fixed itself to your broken knee, as several band-aids plastered themselves over your minor cuts. You looked up in shock.

"Why, I want _you_ , of course." He smiled widely again, before bending down and signing your cast with a black marker. A blush crept up your face before you could stop yourself. "(name)... you're very interesting. MUCH more interesting than pine tree. Even if he is more nosy than you." Bill grabbed your wrists, and pulled you up, towards him. "You're lucky that I return those feelings, (name). Otherwise, you would have been 'caught' a long time ago."

"What feelings-" No way. He _couldn't_ have found out so quickly.

"Pffft, of course I knew!" Bill laughed, before spinning you around, startling you enough that you ended up clinging to him. "I'm a dream demon, (name). I know things. Lots of things." You stood there, helpless as the little triangle in his eye flashed.

"Then why have me go through this... this game of hide and seek? Why not just go after me in the beginning?"

"I tried. But it was you who ran away, silly!" Your face flushed again. "And running after you was fun~" With another laugh, he twirled you around, extending his hand so you were flung away from him, only to be connected by his outstretched hand. "But now that I've caught you... _you're mine_ ~"

"N-No way!" You protested, slipping your wrist from his grasp, and backing away. He shook his head with a knowing smile.

"You know you like me. Your denial is slipping away by the second. All you need... is a little push..." Suddenly, he lunged forward, hooking your arm with his cane. Before you had time to pull away, Bill yanked you towards him, and smashed his lips onto yours. The kiss took you by surprise, and with that advantage, Bill snaked his arms around your back, hugging you closer to him. Your hands were pressed against his chest, but he didn't mind. When the kiss broke, you were out of breath, leaving you with a flushed face. Your couldn't bring yourself to pull away.

"Told you~" Bill said with a smirk. "You're mine, now."

* * *

 _Hooray for my lame writing orz_

 _anyways, the description of Bill Cipher in this fanfic is my own design. The cover art is also my own drawing_

 _hope you guys enjoyed that, even if it was really short_


End file.
